Life Changing
by Dissociative Identity
Summary: After a severe and somewhat traumatizing accident, Winry ends up losing a few essential limbs and replacing them with automail, though she sees herself as a hypocrite for becoming her own client [Full Summary Inside].
1. A Shocking Loss

_I might as well state this right now: This contains many spoilers for those who haven't seen the Fullmetal Alchemist Movie. Which by the way, is an incredible movie worth watching. Those who haven't seen it need to go buy it **right now**._

Full Summary: After a severe and somewhat traumatizing accident, Winry ends up losing a few essential limbs and replacing them with automail, though she sees herself as a hypocrite for becoming her own client. As Winry lives each day as it comes in her new state, she continually ponders about Ed and Al, who now live on the other side of the gate (Yes, it's a bad summary. Hell, even _I'm_ thinking of what exactly I'm doing with this story).

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. It is sad to me, but true. Though really, my story will be terrible compared to both the wonderful anime and manga, so perhaps it's for the best.

Chapter 1: **A Shocking Loss**

* * *

She hadn't been ready for what had happened. Her, of all people, she wasn't ready for it. She was an automail genius, not one of her own clients! No, no, this couldn't be right, what the hell had she done to deserve it? She closed her eyes, resting on the edge of the bed as she thought back on the accident. It had occurred not even the day before, perhaps several or more hours ago.

* * *

_There had been a storm, and she had been running down the side of the road, Den held tightly in her arms, since he wouldn't have been able to keep up on his own. Though quiet in the town of Resembool, perhaps the storm had brought about a change. For as Winry Rockbell ran to her home, attempting to escape the rain; a car had driven into the usually isolated town. Due to the unexpected storm, the driver had poor visibility, and the automobile was hard to control. Not being able to see Winry, the man driving had swerved violently, and the last thing Winry remembered was seeing the car's headlights approaching her at a breakneck speed, then excruciating pain as her body slammed into the low wall on the side of the road…and then everything went black._

* * *

By the time the eighteen year old girl had come to, her grandma Pinako was standing over her, holding her pipe like she always did. Her usual indifferent expression had been replaced by worry, and Winry could only blink sluggishly, trying to comprehend what had taken place since the accident. 

She attempted to sit up, but to her shock nothing happened. She began wiggling her toes and flexing her arms, yet to her great confusion she could feel them moving, but nothing was happening. "Hey, grandma…" She managed to whisper out, her voice raspy. "Quiet, Winry, don't talk." Pinako's stern but soft voice came forth quickly, relief showing that her granddaughter was awake. "But…what happened…?" Winry couldn't help but ask, though began coughing violently.

With a sigh, Pinako placed her pipe in her mouth and leaned over Winry, shaking her head. "You were in an accident. I don't know how much you remember, but the result was very serious. You barely survived." The younger woman gasped in shock and once more struggled to sit up, but to no avail. "What happened to me grandma?" Her voice was slow but every word was deliberate, the fear clear in her tone. "Winry…" Before the tough woman could answer, Winry began pleading with her grandma. "Please…help me up. I can't seem to move. This is important…I need to know what happened." With a sigh, Pinako took Winry's shoulders and began lifting her up gently.

The instant Winry was in a sitting position; she looked down at her legs and let out a cry, though began coughing once more. "Calm down Winry!" Pinako tried her hardest to take the shock away from her granddaughter, but it wasn't working. Winry just stared at her legs, which…weren't there.

Her left leg was gone up to where her knee was, and her right leg was only a stump up to her thigh. "**What happened to me?**" Winry screamed. She reached out to feel the only parts left of her legs, but in another revelation she saw that her right hand wasn't there. Bandages surrounded every wound, blood on the edges.

The young woman could barely breathe, and she turned to look at Pinako, who abruptly saw the danger Winry was in. "You have to calm down!" Her grandma shouted loudly, and Winry broke down crying, but seized breathing so quickly. Breathing a sigh of relief, Pinako stroked Winry's cheek lovingly. "You poor girl…You weren't ready for this. To make matters worse, Den didn't survive the crash. He died upon impact." At that, Winry clenched her one good hand within the sheets, closing her eyes tightly as tears continued streaming down her cheeks.

Den hadn't made it. The thought crushed the girl; Den had been her sixth birthday present, and he had been with her for the past twelve years. Now he was gone, and Winry knew she would mourn his death for a long time to come. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Den…" She whispered, while Pinako took her pipe out of her mouth and set it down on the dresser.

"Winry, I know this is all new to you, but I think the best thing to do is get automail replacements. It's a better idea then having such limited movement." Swallowing her tears, Winry looked at her grandma and managed a faint smile. "You're probably right. It just feels so wrong, having to get automail…I make it for others; I don't use it. I'll think about it though…I can tell you my answer tomorrow. But for now…I think I'd like to be alone. Is that ok?" She asked in a quiet voice.

Nodding, Pinako picked up her pipe and exited the room, shutting the door behind her. Winry stared at the wall, her eyes blank. Her spirit had been broken in some; such a traumatic experience had changed her immensely. "Edward…Alphonse…Den…You all left me. Now I've lost my legs and my right hand. What am I supposed to do?" She asked. The pain her body was in made her even more sympathetic to Ed's cause—now she knew exactly how he felt with a missing arm and leg.

Her case was even worse though, and she knew having so much automail would put an immense strain on her body. At that moment, she wanted to be in her childhood friends' arms…She wanted to see Ed and Al more then anything. They had gone through the gate though, leaving her behind. It had been surprising when she realized Alphonse had vanished too, but then again the brothers' bond was so strong the girl knew she should have expected it.

Her thoughts drifted to Sciezka, who had only recently moved out of Winry's house. The reason being she'd finally found a boyfriend: Jean Havoc. When the two had announced their relationship, it had shocked everyone…the military's famous bachelor and the bookworm. Roy Mustang had laughed so hard tears came to his eyes, or so Riza had reported to Winry. The young girl still kept in contact with Sciezka, who was extremely happy with Havoc, and the Lieutenant himself was surprised that the "bookworm girl" was actually perfect for him.

Roy had finally realized he had feelings deeper then friendship for Riza, but was taking his sweet time in asking her out, though the woman's feelings for him were rather obvious. So was everyone happy now but Winry? She had a promising future, or at least she had until the accident. Were her dreams going to be wiped away now? Would she be able to continue with her work as passionately as before?

Using her good arm, she wiped a few more tears away as her thoughts once more migrated back to Ed and Al. It had hurt her deeply—that Edward had finally come home after two years, then left again before she could truly talk to him. She couldn't help but smile at memories of the new Ed though; Winry was pleased to see he had gotten taller and even more handsome in her eyes.

It was a bit strange to think that Edward was now eighteen, while Al, since coming back as a young child, was only thirteen after the two years. The brothers were technically a year apart, but now that age gap had increased by four years. It didn't matter, but the fact that their ages were so different now was difficult to grasp for Winry.

Shaking it off, she wondered how everyone was doing at the same time, as she herself sat up in bed, her body mutilated. Since realizing she wouldn't be able to get by in life with her limbs like they were and how different everything would be, her thoughts were all over the place, confusing but comforting at the same time. She managed to use her good arm to twist her body around, looking out at the window up at the clear blue sky.

Winry breathed in deeply, wishing the accident hadn't occurred, but she knew she could do nothing about it. The young girl closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them, letting a smile trace her features. When Pinako came back to check on her, Winry would have her answer ready: The next day she would be fitted for automail.

* * *

Note: Pitifully short, I know. I'm still thinking. I'm considering bringing Ed and Al into it at points too—I'd get bored just writing about Winry. This story probably won't interest anyone…if it does, wow, I'm happy. However, I won't update unless I get 5-10 reviews, so if you like it, please review. I myself won't be able to keep interest in the story if no one else does. 


	2. New Limbs

_Yeah, in case the warning last page wasn't enough, this takes place after the movie. If you haven't seen it and don't want it spoiled, don't read. If you don't care, or you've seen it, be my guest. Seriously, for those who haven't bought the movie, **go buy it**!_

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I don't own any of these wonderful characters, but I do own the idea behind _this_ particular story.

Chapter 2: **New Limbs**

* * *

Winry had managed to crawl over to the window with her broken body. She now leaned against the cool glass, staring out at the moon. It was near midnight; Pinako had come into the room earlier say goodnight, and Winry had informed her grandma that she had decided to use automail. 

Pinako had a sad look on her face when she had agreed to the procedure, not happy that her granddaughter had to endure such pain. As Winry continued gazing out the window, she saw Ed and Al clearly, causing tears to pour down her cheeks.

Pinako had told her the man driving the car had also lost his life, making Winry the only survivor of the accident. The girl couldn't decide whether or not she was grateful to still be alive.

The fact was that she had lived though, and Winry wasn't going to bother attempting to end it all after so much pain. Using her good arm, she opened the window, breathing in the fresh and crisp air.

Resembool was beautiful to her, but she missed how it had used to be. With her parents, Ed and Al, and their mother…Life had been perfect. Now her legs and right hand had been amputated because the bones had shattered so badly they would never heal, and the automail mechanic was now in need her own "medicine."

The tears continued flowing, but Winry made no move to wipe them away. A small and selfish part of her was grateful Al was gone: When the boy had been around he'd only reminded her of Edward. The thought didn't last long though; she missed the brothers more then anything.

The sun was beginning to rise, but Winry paid no notice; all her attention was focused on her memories. Al had been like a little brother to her, and Ed…The blonde girl let out a sigh, her blue eyes clouded over with memories. "You never realize what you have until it's gone." She whispered, laughing faintly. In almost every aspect it seemed, that applied to Winry.

In eighteen years, she had lost so many things that were important to her, and they would never come back. She wanted life to go back to the way it was—the way it could never be again. "Ed…Al…Why did you have to go through the gate? Did you want to leave me behind?" She knew the answers to her questions, but it didn't stop her from wondering.

Of course the boys had to close the other side of the gate, and she hoped that they hadn't really wanted to be away from her. In fact, the young woman was positive they would have been happier in Amestris, but there was nothing any of them could do about it.

Winry was glad she had been able to give Edward new automail; she had missed attending to him and making adjustments to what she considered to be her finest job. When it came to Ed, the girl had always done her best.

It wasn't she didn't always, but Ed received special treatments. Being a childhood friend, and someone Winry cared for deeply, well…she just wanted to help the elder brother as best she could.

The girl had become much more calm and docile since the brothers had vanished, and the accident had only furthered this. Her signature wrench couldn't be found as often; in fact Winry only used it when performing an automail job.

There were far too many memories of Edward and Alphonse around the house, but as much as they hurt the young woman, she practically clung to them, afraid she would one day forget them.

She couldn't go to them, and they could never come back. They were gone forever, as good as dead almost. Winry couldn't help but wonder how they were doing. However, before she could get too wrapped up in her thoughts, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Winry called, and the door opened, revealing Pinako and several familiar faces standing behind her. The girl couldn't help but smile. "Hello Colonel Mustang, Riza, Sciezka, and Lieutenant Havoc." She said, nodding at them cheerfully as they approached her.

It was only a little past dawn and Winry was bit surprised by their visit, but pleased nonetheless, since it was just the distraction she needed. Roy had since been promoted back to Colonel and seemed fast on his way to becoming Brigadier General. Riza, of course, was behind him all the way, as was Havoc and everyone else.

Lieutenant Hawkeye kneeled next to the bed and looked the younger woman in the eye. "Winry, how are you feeling?" She asked calmly. "Your grandmother informed us of the accident. All of us…we're sorry for your loss." Standing, she walked over to Roy, standing by his side.

Winry laughed gently, pulling herself away from the window with difficulty as pain wracked through her body. She let out a small gasp of pain as tears came to her eyes, but nothing was said as she fully turned her torso look directly at her visitors.

"Well as you can see I'm a little worse for wear, but nothing a few pieces of automail won't fix." Her voice didn't falter once as she spoke; Winry was stubborn and she refused to give into weakness. The others nodded encouragingly, and Pinako stepped forward. "Speaking of which, we should get started on that."

Winry smiled faintly. "You're right granny…But if you don't mind, can I have some help up?" She asked good-naturedly. Sciezka brushed away some tears that had come into her eyes upon seeing her friend in the state she was in, and the girl walked forward, lacing her fingers with Winry's.

Havoc came forward as well and carefully wrapped his arms around Winry's abdomen, picking her up gently. "Hey, are you doin' all right there?" He questioned, and the blonde nodded slowly. Pinako breathed in and turned, opening the door. "Follow me to the operating room." She informed them.

Lieutenant Jean Havoc and Sciezka, both holding Winry in assurance, walked after the girl's grandma, setting her down on a table in the next room as directed. "You're sure you want this, Winry?" Roy asked her, him and Riza having entered the room after the others. Only hesitating slightly, she nodded. "I need this. I can't get by otherwise." The answer was logical, and no other questions were asked.

"You four, I'll need to your leave the room. This will be a difficult operation." Pinako instructed them, and immediately the companions complied. Standing around outside the room, all of them had serious looks upon their faces, and before long Jean, Roy, and Sciezka all had slightly squeamish looks on their faces once Winry began screaming in pain, signifying the start of the operation.

Only Riza stayed calm, and Sciezka had tears running down her cheeks, but the two men in the group stayed silent. No one was sure how much time had passed, but after awhile the screams ceased, and Pinako emerged from the room, wiping some sweat from her brow. "She's asleep. All that screaming wore her out it seems. You can visit her now if you like." She told them, heading down the hall.

With that, the group opened the door slowly, standing around Winry, who slept peacefully on the bed. "The poor girl has been through so much already." Riza murmured, earning a whisper of consent from her fellow officers. They kept their voices down as to not wake Winry up, looking at her new automail.

Pinako had outdone herself when it came to her granddaughter's new limbs. Though the four did not know much about automail, they could tell it was limber and designed to support her without putting too much pressure on her legs and wrist, as most automail did. They stood there for a few minutes longer before filing out of the room, Roy in the lead.

They went to Pinako, who was in the kitchen, making some food for Winry and herself. She looked at the military officers in front of her, nodding slightly. "Thank you for coming to visit her." She said, her pipe resting on the table. Roy saluted her, face serious. "Of course Madam; if you don't mind we'll visit her tomorrow as well." He offered. "That would be kind of you." The older woman answered, letting them leave the house.

Shortly after they left, Pinako took the food upstairs to Winry, who was just starting to wake up. She set the food on the table next to the girl, who had been moved to her room shortly after Roy and the others had left. "Thanks granny." Winry said in a weak voice, taking the food and nibbling on it slowly. She was still growing accustomed to the automail, but she acted as if she had been born with it.

"I'll check in later." Her grandmother told her, and Winry nodded, Pinako leaving. Sighing, the girl set her food aside and ran her fingers over her three automail attachments. Being a machine junkie, she couldn't help but admire her own new limbs, and a small smile crossed her face.

She looked out the window, propping her chin up with her automail left hand. "I don't know what I'm going to do now, but all I can really do is live one day at a time." She whispered, feeling a few tears fall down her cheeks. "Ed, Al, if either of you can hear me, I hope you're both okay." She said softly, wiping her tears away from her face.

* * *

Note: I didn't expect many reviews (Hell, I only got two), but I got enough to please me and keep my own interest. For the record, listening to Fullmetal Alchemist music and watching the show/movie a million times helped me write parts of this chapter. Its terrible writing, I know, but if people like it I'll continue on with the story. 


	3. One Day at a Time

_Ok, this'll be the last time I warn y'all, I swear. **Don't read unless you've seen the movie** (Unless of course you just don't care). Now that that's settled, and if you haven't left, feel free to read on._

Disclaimer: Don't own it, probably never will, cry me a river.

Chapter 3: **One Day at a Time**

* * *

_Year: 1923, Resembool, Amestris._

The next morning Winry woke up feeling more refreshed then she had in the past few days since the accident. As she sat up in bed, her automail clinked as the pieces hit each other softly. She sighed, still adjusting slightly to the new changes. She'd only had them for a day and a night, so it was no surprise the girl constantly tried to keep her weight off her automail limbs.

While Winry had served many people with the mechanical parts, she hadn't actually understood how it felt to have the pieces attached to your body. While they seemed like flesh and bone if you didn't look at them, they were far from it.

Pinako came into the room, a plate of food in her hands. Winry smiled as she saw the woman, who seemed so strong and silent. Of course the girl knew her grandmother had been affected, but she admired her for not breaking down. Reaching out with her left hand, Winry took the plate and crossed her legs, eating where she sat on the bed. "Thanks granny." She said between bites.

The older women just chuckled, holding her pipe in her hand as she watched her granddaughter eat. "When you're done, come downstairs. And bring that plate." She instructed, leaving the room as quickly as she came once Winry nodded.

Within a few minutes, all the food was gone and the blonde got off the bed, heading toward the door slowly. She still hadn't practiced much walking and so was rather unsteady on her feet. Knowing so much about automail, she could tell what she was supposed to do, but it was difficult conveying the actions into her new limbs.

Whether it was the automail or the owner was rather obvious. Winry was still a bit scared, and it caused her to freeze up every once in awhile. With a sigh, the girl left the room, still in her pajamas as she went into the kitchen. She set her plate down, and then headed out into the living room, where Pinako was sitting with a familiar looking girl.

At first Winry couldn't place her, and so she squinted, trying her hardest to remember. She moved forward hesitantly, and as both Pinako and the stranger turned to look at her Winry suddenly remembered who the girl was. "Oh, Paninya, it's you!" She cried out, running toward her. Though it had been awhile, Winry had kept contact as best she could with the girl.

Paninya smiled at Winry, though it faltered slightly as she took in the automail arm and legs. It was then she realized what Pinako said was true. Winry really was...just like her. Though she continued smiling, Paninya felt a great deal of empathy for the other girl. She could communicate with her on the same level now.

Maybe Winry hadn't understood what it was like before, but Paninya was sure she did at that point. "Winry, how does it feel?" She asked curiously, but Winry only smiled sadly, her left hand wrapping around her right metal one. "Different." The blonde admitted. "I really didn't think it would happen to me, of all people. I guess that was just selfish thinking though, wasn't it?" She asked honestly.

Paninya blinked, but all she could do in answer to the question was nod slightly, knowing how Winry felt. Looking at Pinako, Paninya smiled slightly, and then glanced back at Winry, placing a hand on her right shoulder. "Your grandmother told me the news yesterday, but I couldn't get a train coming out here until this morning." She explained apologetically. "It's fine, really." Winry told her. "Here, we can talk in my room." She said, walking away and Paninya following her.

Both girls sat down on the bed, both their automail legs shifting as the two relaxed. "Thank you for coming." Winry told the other girl. "Of course I'd come! You helped me out before, now it's my turn to help you!" Paninya declared. The blonde looked taken aback, but her shock was replaced with a genuine smile. "You don't know how much I appreciate this." She informed her friend, but Paninya shook her head, laughing. "No Winry, I think I do."

* * *

It was nearly nightfall by the time the girls were done talking, and far too late for Paninya to go home that night, so it was decided after a short phone call with Dominic, that Paninya would stay there and sleep in Winry's room. Pinako was glad she had decided to tell Paninya what had happened. She couldn't have made a better choice in calling her. Already Winry seemed to be on her way to being back to her old self.

Winry gave Paninya her bed as they settled down for the night, and Winry chose the floor—with many blankets to keep comfortable though. It was then Paninya realized something. "What happened to those two boys; Ed and Al?" She asked curiously. Winry froze up for a moment, but then let out a small laugh. "They're off on another one of their adventures." She said knowingly. That much was true, and the girl had no desire to drag her friend into the already complicated story.

"Oh, makes sense." Paninya yawned, curling up on the bed. "Goodnight Winry." "Goodnight." The words were already quiet, and Paninya quickly fell asleep. But Winry stayed awake, staring at the ceiling. While the girl contemplated her situation, tears welled up, falling down her cheeks, Of course, she was thinking about the boys again. Winry had accepted what happened to her, and now the most pain she would feel in her heart was inflicted by the only two who couldn't help. And at the same time, another story was taking place, one that Winry would do anything to be a part of.

* * *

_Year: 1923, Munich, Germany._

Two boys were sitting on the edges of their beds, staring each other down. Both were golden-haired, unique and handsome. Their eyes were opposites; one a deep gray, like the sea after a storm, and the other golden eyes like the sun, the same color as his hair.

Edward and Alphonse Elric did this every morning; it had become a ritual. Silence enveloped the entire room as they continued their game, neither of them blinking. After five minutes had passed, Al found his eyes beginning to water. "Brother..." He said slowly, rubbing his eyes as he gave up.

The instant Al spoke, Ed jumped to his feet, a grin stretched across his face. "Yes, I won! This makes it five days straight!" He cried out, celebrating. Al sighed and pushed himself off the bed, standing and walking over to his brother. "Um, hey, Brother...?" He asked cautiously, since the older boy was dancing in place happily.

Ed blinked and stopped his dance, looking at Al with confusion. "What, what is it?" He inquired, letting his hands drop back down to his sides. The thirteen-year-old let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head. "It's nothing...forget I said anything." He told his brother.

The former Fullmetal Alchemist placed a hand on Al's shoulder. "This...it's about Alphonse, isn't it?" He probed; referring to the boy Ed had lived with before his own brother came. Al stiffened slightly, but nodded. "I just can't help but wonder...Do you think he was supposed to die? Would I not have been able to come if he didn't?"

His older brother flinched inwardly. He'd known Al had been having those thoughts since the day he'd arrived in Munich, almost a week ago. "Al..." Ed said almost pleadingly. Without warning, Al threw himself at his brother, hugging him tightly and putting nothing but brotherly love and devotion into it. "Just don't think about it." Ed murmured. "It was his choice to do what he did. Why, I'm still not sure, but..." He trailed off, stepping away from Al and looking at the ground.

Every day for almost the past week something similar happened. While Al usually didn't get into detail like he had just then, Alphonse Heiderich was usually brought into the conversation at least once. While Ed remained in the dark about why Alphonse chose to die, Al knew, though he had never truly met the boy. _Ed, I don't see why you can't realize...he loved you._ The boy thought to himself silently.

It was true; Alphonse had loved Edward with all his heart, even though he knew those feelings could never be returned. The entire reason Alphonse had sacrificed his life was so Ed could be happy. Though he may not have known he would really die, he had been willing to take the risk. Al knew this, and accepted it fully. While he did not have that kind of love for his brother, he knew it ran deep.

Before the two brothers could reflect any more, a knock was heard at the door, causing them both to look up. "Breakfast is ready!" A voice called through the door, and both visibly relaxed. It had only been Noah, who lived with Ed and Al. "We'll be right down in a minute!" Ed called, listening to her walk back downstairs.

The boys were overall broken inside. Sure, they still smiled and laughed and had a good time, but it was when they fell silent it became clear. It affected Ed more then Al though. While Ed had been trapped on the other side of the gate for two years previously, he had had the chance to go home, but ended up back where he had been trying to run away from.

He missed Winry the most. As he opened the door to go downstairs, he let his mind drift to her. He'd only seen her for a little bit—not long enough until fate was cruel enough to rip him away from her once more. The older boy was deep in thought as he headed down the stairs, and he missed a step in the process, stumbling down the rest of the stairs and landing in a heap at the bottom.

Al, who was only a few feet behind, was quick to run to his brother's side, but as he saw Ed's face, red from embarrassment as he untangled himself, the younger boy couldn't help but laugh. Ed brushed himself off as he stood, still blushing but not as much. "It isn't funny Al!" He protested, but Al just kept laughing while Ed glared at him.

When it did not have the desired affect, Ed just gave up and stalked off, following the smell of food until he arrived in the kitchen. Noah was already sitting at the table, and smiled as Al followed his brother into the room. While Ed had been accustomed to the girl for a while now, Al was still a bit shy around her.

"O-Oh...Hello, Noah." The younger of the two said quietly. The gypsy smiled at seeing his awkwardness, and she smiled warmly. "Hello Al, how are you today?" She asked. "I-I'm ok..." Al murmured, now staring at the ground. Noah simply continued to smile, hoping Al would eventually warm up to her. "That's good; would you like breakfast?" Al simply nodded and sat down gazing at his food like it was fascinating.

Ed, of course, was oblivious to his brother's shy ways as he dug into his sausage, eggs, and toast. "That was good, thanks!" He said, getting up from the table as soon as he was finished. "Hey Al, when you're done, meet me outside, ok?" He inquired, Al looking up from his meal and smiling. "I'll be there brother!" Al's cheerful voice responded.

Within a few minutes, Al too stood up, taking both his and Ed's forgotten plate to the kitchen and placing them in the sink. "S-Sorry Noah; I'd help with the dishes but I have to g-go get Ed." He apologized. "Its fine Al, don't worry about it." The girl said softly.

Nodding, Al quickly let the room, heading to the door and going outside. Not seeing Ed, he headed to the flower shop where Gracia worked. Raising his hand in greeting, Al smiled. "Good morning Gracia!" He greeted, though as it had every morning since he had met her, the smile on his face faltered some. Seeing this, Gracia frowned slightly. "Good morning to you too, Al, why is it that whenever you see me you have the same look as your brother?" She asked curiously.

Al blinked and straightened up, a grin plastered across his face as he laughed nervously. "It's nothing, really! Don't worry about it Gracia, really! Oh, have you seen Ed?" He questioned, but before Gracia could reply a new voice joined the conversation, voicing the same question as the younger boy. "Hey Al; you're looking for your brother, right?" Al turned around sharply, staring up into the face of Maes Hughes, who was standing directly behind him.

"Hello Lieutenant Colonel, nice to see you!" Al managed to get out, but a look of confusion was on Hughes face. "Huh, Lieutenant Colonel...? This is the fifth time you've called me that. Al, I'm not a LC." He instructed. The younger boy nodded furiously. "Yes, I'm sorry Hughes! I just...forget sometimes!" He explained.

Hughes still looked skeptic, but he let it slide. He rubbed the back of his head as he walked over to Gracia, standing by her side and wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her close. "Anyways," Hughes continued, "Ed came in here for a minute, but he said he was going down to the beer hall. You know the way, right?"

"Yes sir!" Al said determinedly. "Thank you very much! I'll see you later then!" He called, turning and running out of the store. Gracia and Hughes just looked at each other before chuckling to themselves about the boy's enthusiasm.

As Al headed down the street, he reflected on the pair in the store. He'd been in shock when he met Gracia, and Hughes too, but Ed had been quick to fill him in so it didn't seem too suspicious. According to his brother, Hughes had confessed his love for Gracia around the same time Al arrived, and the rumor was Hughes was planning on proposing soon.

He reached the beer hall quickly, spotting Ed lounging around outside it. "Ok, I'm here brother. What's up?" He asked, now standing in front of the older boy. Ed looked off to the side. "Nothing really, I just want to get out of the house." He said casually.

A sweat drop appeared on the back of Al's head as he stared at his brother blankly. "...Brother!" He complained, but Ed pretty much ignored him. After a minute, Al stopped whining, and Ed pushed himself off the wall, walking farther down the street. His brother, of course, was quick to follow. "**Now** do you know where we're going?" He pressed.

Ed laughed, grinning at Al in the way only he could. "Actually, I heard some rumors around the university about Huskisson." He told his brother, who gaped at him. "And you wait until _now_ to say something? That's just like you brother!" Ed shrugged. "Yeah well, least I told." He countered. "I'm sure he's planning something with that uranium of his, but the people I talked to were a little less then vague on the details." He muttered.

"You're sure about this brother?" Al asked. "What? Of course I am! He can't get away with this, and we will stop him!" The eighteen-year-old vowed. "Now c'mon, let's head to the university! I'll race ya!" And with that he took off running, while Al stared in shock for a moment before taking off running after his brother. "No fair Ed you cheated!" "I did not!" "Yes you did!" "Well if you beat me you can't complain!" Their laughs echoed throughout the streets as they ran toward the university, anxious to find more news about Huskisson.

* * *

Note: First off, I'm sorry if you all think it's too long, but there had a lot to say! Second off, all right, it was auspicious of me to assume **I** knew what artificial limbs really feel like, so anyone offended, please don't hurt me. And to the Alphonse thing...It's just my take on it. Least I brought Ed and Al into it. Anyways, my thanks to the reviews I've got! Though I only have four now, if I get two a chapter I'd be happy. Hell, it somehow inspires me to keep writing this. 


End file.
